


Harry Potter and the Reaper Brotherhood.

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry transfers to SAMCRO during season 3. He just wanted to leave Europe and the memories. Pretty canon minus a couple liberties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HP SOA

Had a new idea and motivation since one of my old fics were adopted on ff. net. It was a Harry Potter and SOA crossover. 

This takes place during season 3. 

Start

Harry Potter was sitting on a stool drinking straight Irish whiskey. Right now he was holding down the fort so to speak. He was a somewhat new member of the SAMBEL charter. He was patched in two years ago but due to his problems with McGee he was always limited to the clubhouse. He wanted to leave and transfer but could never get an audience with another charter. Now that was going to change the mother charter was coming and was going to give him an opportunity. 

Around nightfall he heard the roar of Harley's pulling into the compound. He quickly finished his drink and went outside. He was embraced by Luther and the V.P. He was then introduced to the mother charter members. They were nice but eager to find Jimmy O. Liam had told him about the V.P losing his kid. 

Most of the charter went into church with SAMBEL but he remained outside with Bobby and Opie. 

Opie watched the shaggy black haired member lean against the wall and light up a cig. "Why aren't you inside with your club"? 

Harry laughed, "I am rarely welcome as it is."

Bobby quirked an eyebrow it was curious to see a brother be excluded. "Why"? 

Harry took a large drag before answering, "McGee doesn't trust me; the only time I ride is to go back home. Hell I did more as a prospect". 

Opie crossed his arms, "Why doesn't he trust you"? 

Harry shrugged, "Other than him everyone else is my brother but can't speak up because of Jimmy. I have pushed against Jimmy before."

Bobby gave a serious look to Opie, "Do you think SAMBEL could be compromised"? 

Harry gave a mocking chuckle, "It isn't a question Jimmy has been paying McGee to do his dirty work. McGee tells us without Jimmy there would be no money."

Opie and Bobby went into church and pulled out Jax. He came stomping out upset that he was missing vital info. "What is so important"? 

Opie spoke up, "Harry says that Jimmy has McGee under thumb".

Jax just turned to Harry, "He is first nine". 

Harry cut him off, "I am just letting you know what I know. From what I hear you lost your kid and I want to help". 

Jax ran his hands through his hair, "Then what do we do"? 

Harry shrugged, "Don't know but I think you should play along until everyone reveals themselves. If you get McGee now Jimmy would hide." Jax nodded and went back inside so he could talk to SAMCRO. 

Bobby and Opie followed leaving Harry outside alone. He did what he normally did when he was bored. Took apart his two guns. His Tokerev and Makarov were his babies. Each one black as night and looked brand new. 

During the boredom he had flashbacks to the war. The time where he was forged into a murder and soldier. After Dumbledore died he vowed to kill every Death Eater and eventually Voldemort. 

While in hiding both Hermione and Ron left due to his viciousness. Before they left Harry had celebrated his 200th kill. They told him that he had mental problems and wasn't light before they abandoned him. 

He eventually made to to Hogwarts were he killed Snape while he addressed the whole school unaware of his disguise. Then Voldemort gave him an ultimatum to come to the forest or everyone would die. Harry didn't go to the forest. Instead he stood on the bridge as Voldemort's army marched toward him. 

Harry could only remember bits and pieces of what happened next. He remembered lots of green spells thrown at him from an angry dark lord. Harry just kept dodging until he stopped firing. 

Harry just smirked, "Voldemort we both know that this stand will mark the end for one of us". 

The dark lord nodded, "And you must know that you stand alone while I have an army". 

Harry shrugged, "True but I have bombs". Before anyone could react Harry activated the bombs attached to the bridge. There were so many that it shook the earth so that people in the school could feel it. 

He just smiled as Death Eater limbs rained down as he walked back to the castle. Everyone just stared at Harry as he walked back without a scratch. 

Mcgonagal just stuttered a question, "H…ow?"

Harry looked around before speaking, "I have killed Voldemort and his followers. With that being said I am done. The prophesy is fulfilled and I don't want to hear from any of you again. Pretending to care about me only because I am supposed to save you. None of you know the meaning of loyalty." With that said he teleported away leaving everyone shocked. 

Harry was brought out of his musings by Gemma sitting at the picnic style table. "Hey darling". 

Harry out down the slide in his hand on the table, "What can I do for you"? 

She wasted no time, "Do you know where Able is?"

Harry shook his head, "No but I wish I did"? 

Gemma was confused at his passion about a child he didn't know, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

Harry started to put his gun back together, "I was orphaned at the age of one. No baby should be away from their parents". 

Gemma smiled, "How long have you been a member"? 

Harry holstered his weapons before answering, "Two years". 

"You look young were you an IRA soldier"? 

Harry cracked a smile, "No I am one of a different war. I eventually drifted here and made patch. Now I would love to transfer to the states". 

Gemma was starting to like Harry, "So you like the whole nomad thing"? 

Harry frowned, "No it's just that the UK holds a lot of bad memories". 

Gemma saw the sorrow in his eyes, "You lost someone"? 

Harry nodded, "Everyone, my friends, family even pets."

Gemma looked around before leaning in, "If you are serious about a transfer talk to Clay". With that she got up and joined her son and husband as they came out of church. Harry just watched and said his goodbyes before heading home. 

(The weapons run)

Word had reached Clay about Harry and had requested him to come on the run. He had received a lot if resistance from McGee but his work was final. They rode to a farm that was the cover for the guns. They were disguised as hay bales and was carrying heavy weapons not glocks. 

While they were loading the truck the doors were slammed shut and locked. Everyone went into panic mode most screaming not to start the truck others shooting at the door hoping to shoot the lock. Harry looked to McGee and saw him keeping his distance from the truck. 

Someone did start the truck and drove out the doors. When the doors were open everyone fled the barn before the truck exploded. Harry cast a shield around him and watched as his brothers flew back from the blast. He was very familiar with bombs and knew that some were dead. Anyone who was riding in or on the truck was dead. 

Harry walked over to Jax and helped him up. Clay came rushing over to them and made sure Jax was okay. Chibbs was sobbing over the body of his dead kin. Harry was sad he really liked him, he was so young and didn't deserve to die this way. 

Before you knew it everyone was at O'Niel's throat. He made a lame excuse that he was taking a dump. Harry looked to Happy and Juice to see them nod. 

Bobby spoke up, "The blast was seen for miles we need to get out of here". With that said everyone got on a bike and headed out. 

The next day SAMCRO went after O'Neil. SAMBEL was left out except for McGee. They didn't want anyone tipping O'Neil off or letting him her away. 

When they returned he saw Clay carrying McGee's cut. They must have killed him because they found out he was dirty. 

It wasn't long before church was called. The V.P was promoted to President. He chose Luther as V.P. he then turned to Harry, "Would you be my Sgt?"

Harry looked around to see everyone waiting for his answer. "SAMCRO I wanted to put in for transfer."

Everyone from SAMBEL was shocked while Clay spoke up. "We will put it up for a vote". SAMCRO left the room for their own closed vote. 

Once they were outside Jax spoke up, "When we first arrived he told us about Jimmy and even suspected McGee of being dirty. I am a yes". 

Opie nodded, "I trust him yay". 

Juice shrugged, "Sure those prospects we got are shit anyway". 

Bobby was next, "We need more members for when we are locked up yay". 

Happy was just giving a sadistic grin, "Yeah". 

Chibbs was still broken up about his nephew's death. "My nephew told me about him. He said he was a good man and trustworthy aye."

Clay didn't hesitate, "Yay it's unanimous". 

They walked back in to deliver the news. Harry was anxiously waiting for the verdict. He was praying he could transfer and leave this moss covered rock. 

Clay walked up to Harry and put out a hand which turned into a half hug. "Welcome to SAMCRO". 

Everyone cheered as Harry took off his cut and cut off his bottom rocker and Belfast patch. He was then told to go pack because as soon as they find Abel they were leaving. 

He then went home and packed his old Hogwarts trunk and shrunk it down to fit in a backpack. 

Skip to landing in the states. 

Harry had never been out of Europe before and was happy to be out. California was defiantly hotter but his cut had a perfect temperature charm on it. 

On the cargo ride back he got to know some people better like Happy, Chibbs and Opie. Happy shared his love for killing. Opie was a second generation son like Jax. Chibbs and him mostly shared stories of his nephew. He also promised Chibbs that he would help him so he could kill Jimmy O. 

Tig and Kozik caught everyone up in church. They couldn't find Tara and were unable to track Salazar. Harry was sitting on the couch with Kozik. "Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way". Everyone was surprised to hear Harry speak. 

Jax motioned for him to continue. "Tara wouldn't have let Salazar get close enough to kidnap her. What if Salazar used a woman to lure her"?

Bobby chuckled, "Jax head butted Salazar's old lady during our first encounter."

Clay looked to Tig, "Call Alvarez and find out what you can on his old lady." With that Clay banged the gavel and watched everyone leave the room. He proceeded to the safe he pulled out the California rocker, Redwood, and original patches. "Appreciate your help brother". 

Harry smiled, "Anything you need Presidente. I think this is gonna be fun". 

End 

Hope you liked it tell me if you want me to continue or if you want to adopt it.


	2. Chapter 2

HP Soa 2

When the club finally found Tara she was held hostage until Jax rescued her. He had to kill Salazar but it needed to be done. Harry was a huge help when it came to club business. Everyone was happy to have him around. 

It took a while before they tracked Jimmy to Putlova in northern Cali. He wanted two million for the exchange. Harry had volunteered to put up the money until they learned about the fake money. 

The switch went off without a hitch they had Jimmy in the garage. Eventually Stahl came and took Jimmy away and arrested the members who were going to jail. Harry knew the others were ready to kill Jimmy O when everyone got clear. 

After everything was said and done it was a week before they started to feel the repercussions of their actions. Jax got shived three times and was in critical condition. 

Harry made the trip to talk to Clay. Harry was loyal to his friends and he wasn't going to sit around doing nothing. 

"Tell Tara Jax is okay, the shank missed vitals. Have we had any problems outside?" Clay asked. 

Harry shook his head, "No but we are pretty locked down".

Clay nodded, "Putlova is trying to reach out and make a deal. I want you and Opie to be there". 

Harry shook his head, "Clay I will not make a deal. I think the time for talks is over". 

Clay looked a little angry at his response. "What can we do SAMCRO isn't whole and I'm not gonna call another charter". 

Harry leaned in, "I don't need anyone else. Give me the authorization and I will end California's Russian mob". 

Clay liked Harry's guts but knew he was arrogant of his abilities. "I think you under estimate Putlova. I don't think we can afford the blowback of another attack". 

Harry shook his head, "Clay I am going to do this with or without your support." With that he stood up and walked out of the prison. 

When he made it to the club house Kozik and Opie were waiting. Opie ran up as Harry got off his bike. "What did Clay say?"

Harry undid his helmet, "He wants to make a deal. I am going to finish this myself." He then stalked inside like a man on a mission. His fists were clenched and ready for the fight to come. 

When he entered the bar Tara was waiting. "How is he?" She asked as she rocked Able. 

Harry smiled, "He is fine. The stabs didn't hit any organs." 

With that he grabbed his duffle and put it on the pool table. He took out his Tokerev and Makarov. He added his silencers and grabbed his special mags. They were charmed it be infinite after that he took his shrunken invisibility cloak and put them in his cut pocket. 

Kozik was ranting, "Are you insane they are untouchable. Harry turned to them and yelled, "I am not going to deal with these assholes. I am going to slaughter them while they think they are untouchable."

He walked out to his bike and got stopped by Miles. "You can't do this". As he said it he put his hand on Harry's arm. 

Harry grabbed the offending and and twisted it to the point of breaking before flipping him. He put his foot on his throat. "You fucking shit don't think yourself above me. I fought in a war that claimed tens of thousands. I killed more people than you can count."

Opie broke it up, "Harry stop let's go". 

Harry looked to see Opie getting ready to get on his bike. "No Opie I am going to do this myself". 

Opie was confused, "That is suicide". 

Harry got on his bike, "Opie don't follow". With that said Harry rode out of the lot. 

When Harry arrived at the Russian house he saw about 20 ground troops, 3 sharpshooters and 15 more inside. Harry quickly added a bulletproof charm on himself before pulling his guns and getting under his invisibility cloak. 

He sneaked to the front of the house and slowly went behind people and put bullets through the back of each of their skulls. His guns were he then pulled his wand and cast an impirio at one of the sharpshooters. He made the man take out his knife and slit his own throat. He then did the same with the others before proceeding inside. He went in through the sliding glass door where there was one guard patrolling in the adjacent room. 

Harry opened the door with little sound and snuck up behind him and shot him in the head. When the body hit the floor he felt a shot to his back. He quickly turned and shot twice at the shooter's chest. Harry then used a spell to see where everyone else was in the house. Putlova was in his basement office. The others were scattered through the house. Harry slowly through the house with his knife and executed each person a different way. 

When he was ready to enter the basement he pulled his wand. When he opened the door he cast a cutting spell which decapitated the two guards standing up. Putlova was sitting in his chair and pulled a gun. 

Harry disarmed with a expeliarmus, "Barely a challenge". He sat down across from Putlova's desk with a smirk. 

Putlova was terrified here was a Son covered in blood and that just murdered everyone of his associates. "What are you"? 

Harry was twirling his wand, "I am a wizard and no this isn't a dream."

Putlova never heard anything like this if he hasn't seen it he wouldn't have believed him. "So what now?"

Harry gave a sinister laugh, "I am going to tell you a story before I torture you to death."

Putlova was genuinely afraid like never before. 

Harry started off, "I am a wizard and not long ago there was a war. Wizard fought wizard and it costed a lot of lives. While I was on the run I came across a Russian wizard who was aligned with the other side. He tortured my friend and told me he was going to rape her in front of me. I was able to free myself and stun him. I looked into his mind at all of the things he had done. He was a killer, rapist supremacist and all around asshole. I enjoyed killing him, he was my first death. It taught me you can't go through war without killing. My friends eventually abandoned me after I killed so many people. They were scared of me all thanks to that one wizard. Now I am going to torture you to madness then kill you. Ready?"

Skip

It was about 2 a.m when Harry came back to the clubhouse. This time every member and prospects were waiting. 

Opie was shocked to see Harry come back essentially unscathed. He was embraced by everyone except Miles and the prospects. Piney was grinding ear to ear, "Shit son lets go get a drink and get you cleaned up". 

They all went in and got a drink. Harry wiped his face of blood with a wet cloth from the bar. Chibs poured Harry a large glass of whiskey. "How did you pull it off"? Opie asked. 

Harry smiled, "I took it slow Putlova had the place packed with guys. I eventually made it to Putlova before shocking him to death."

Everyone was shocked that Harry had took on a small army. 

Kozik pat him on the back, "Jesus brother". 

Harry pulled his knife from his side and stabbed it into the bar and pointed to Phil. "I want this knife cleaned, sharpened and polished before tomorrow". 

Everyone kept the party up until late into the night. 

Time skip a week

Opie had gone to the prison and updated Jax about the Russians. It did go around that the Sons were responsible and it made them safe. No one gang was big enough to fight with them and win. The Russians were the biggest before Harry killed them all. 

Jax thanked Harry through Tara and couldn't express his pleasure at the Russians death. 

After another week the local Sheriff's move in and they pull into TM. Harry was working on his bike as they pulled in. He quickly dropped his tools and walked over with Chibs. 

Roosevelt introduced himself before saying, "I am curious on how the Russians get slaughtered just a day after Jax Teller gets stabbed". 

Chibs frowned, "What do you want?"

Roosevelt looks around before his eyes fall on Harry, "Who are you?"

Harry took a step towards the Sheriff, "Harry Potter". 

The Sheriff gave a small chuckle, "I was expecting something like lightning or scar". 

Chibs put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "What do you want officer?"

The Sheriff started to pace around. "I was looking into the deaths of the Russian mob. It was a slaughter and your group is our top suspect."

Harry scoffed, "Most of our members are locked up we couldn't retaliate if we wanted to". 

The Sheriff nodded, "Now that Charming is under my authority I will find out everything". He then got in his squad car before leaving. 

The club went back to work or inside. 

As soon as Roosevelt got to the station he looked up Harry Potter though Interpol based on his accent. He found all of the legal papers he had dual citizenship in both USA and UK. He was also knighted at the age of 17. He had war accommodations before he joined SAMBEL. Roosevelt was shocked at this information. He had never seen a file like this in someone so young. 

"Shit". 

End

Hope you liked it tell me what you want.


End file.
